


Twilight Echoes

by Minikomaki



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dismemberment, F/F, Loome is in team rocket, Muz is a nurse, Random unnamed town in Galar, Ready for OC slow burn?, Slow Burn, Various regions mentioned, Violence, don't expect them to really appear., i wish I was as swave as Muz, in game characters will be mentioned only really, not a nurse joy, pokemon eating pokemon, tags will be added as they appear, there will probs be sex, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: Loome is cold and uncaring yet she keeps returning to the same pokemon center time and time again. For the same nurse, with her pokemon who clearly know what is going on far better then Loome herself does.
Relationships: Loome Tijil/Muz Aljambr





	1. Setting of Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chubbychoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbychoco/gifts).



> Not going to lie this is mostly written for my girlfriend. It is entirely self indulgent, I might have them run into baby gym leaders (as it it set roughly like 10 years before Sword and shield) Either way enjoy.

Loome leaned against the counter watching the current nurse. Her Hydreigon was currently all but purring under the gentle care wings shivering with delight as the balm was rubbed into the worst of the burn. Loome didn’t enjoy the fact her Pokémon had gotten hurt but still she followed the orders and did as she was told. Two of the three heads were pointed at the sky with the last oddly twisted along the ground the hind stump twitching lightly. “He likes ya.” She spoke the nurse looking up with a blink. “Does he?” the question came with those violet eyes looking at her, the reason Loome kept returning to this Pokémon center. “Yeah, ye see that head there.” her finger pointed to the one nuzzling the ground. “That one only does that when he likes a person.” She spoke two of the heads looking to Loome before chirping as suddenly darting towards his trainer.

Loome only laughed as she staggered under the weight of the dragon while it nuzzled her with all three heads. “Come on Vrylo, behave ya heavy.” She spoke though a laugh caused her features to flush slightly. “He seems to adore you.” Loome nodded her face hiding against the belly scales. “Yeah, raised him since he hatched.” That seemed like so long ago a present when she was little, much to her mother's chagrin. A hum as a head moved back to nuzzle the nurse. “Do I get a name since I see you often enough?” She asked as Loome peered at her. “Loome, I don’t think I ever caught yours.” She spoke as she watched her scratch that spot that made the heavy Pokémon further melt against her. “Muz.” She offered this with a smile as Loome found one playing over her own mouth. “Care to tell me why you seem to wind up here almost every week with one of your Pokémon hurt?” Muz asked as Loome shifted nuzzling the main head of the Hydriegon a happy trill leaving the one still resting on her shoulder. 

“Work tends ta be rough, doesn’t it Vrylo.” A soft roar in affirmation before the third head moved back to join in nuzzling the trainer. “So it’s not just battles?” She asked as Loome nodded before tugging free the pokéball to withdraw the Pokémon. “Yeah, Vrylo is my oldest partner, he and I have seen a lot, I do a lot of my job with him.” She smiled Muz leaning on the counter. “And what exactly is your job?” This brought a pause as Loome carefully considered her answer. “Security, sometimes errands for my boss.” Loome spoke as she leaned back against the counter once more. Vrylo had earned himself a few days rest so perhaps she would use another of her Pokémon for a short while. “Perhaps you should be more careful?” Loome let her head tip mint hair falling over her eyes. Really she was as careful as she could be considering that she had just destroyed a man’s job and threatening to do more to his family if he didn’t pay. “Yeah I'll think about it people tend to get rather rough.”

A hummed agreement before Loome pushed herself up. “See you again some time?” She asked raising a brow a wave falling from Muz’s hand. “Yeah hopefully it won't be to treat any of your Pokémon.” Loome hummed as she walked out with a wave of her hand and excited grin across her features. She never did know where her job would send her next after all.


	2. Work before play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet that drapion that is tagged! Also this one is far more violent.

Loome watched the trainer before her, Vrylo hovering behind her hissing and coiled with barely held in anger. Loome for her part looked calm and collected before her currently in the fight was Aihii her drapion. A smirk crossed her features as the trained stepped back slightly, they hadn’t seen her entire team after all Vyrlo while he itched for a fight was going to tear that poor trainers Pokémon apart. It wasn't that Loome cared if the Pokémon survived it was more she knew the plant matter would upset Vrylo's stomach. Really if he hadn’t tried to be a hero and stop Loome then this wouldn’t be happening to him. “Aihii poison jab.” Loome called as the giant scorpion ducked low rushing forward as the right tendril dashed forward with a purple glow slamming into the other Pokémon before the right darted forward catching the maractus around a limb before tossing it with a roar, the held limb pulling free from the grass type from the force.

“Maractus!” the trainer called rushing to their Pokémon slinking back as Loome felt a head nuzzle into her shoulder along with a trinity of hisses around her. “Relax Vrylo.” she spoke fingers scratching as the head on her shoulder. A low chitter as the drapion shook itself turning to make her way back to her trainer giving a happy chitter the entire time. “You two in for some more fun?” Loome asked only to find herself suddenly blinded by a flashlight light. The darkness of night banished away by the flashlight where the street lamps failed to reach. The cop that held said device illuminating Loome for the first time as she comforted and petted her two Pokémon who snapped threateningly at the cop. “A trainer said there was someone accosting a man in this alley. Loome let her brows knit up in false concern as her face moved to press to her the joint of one of the drapions arm and head. “Yeah I saw them run that way, my Pokémon here kept me safe.” Flanked by the two dark type Pokémon as closely as she was added to this story. 

“Can I ask you to withdraw your Pokémon and show me id please?” He asked Loome nodding murmuring soft words to her Pokémon as she pulled them back into their pokeballs with bright flashes. “I am going to grab my trainer card from my back pocket. “ Loome had enough run ins with the law to know this song and dance, her trainer card was a fake after all it had been burned when she first joined team rocket with nothing more then her Zweilous and Togepi. A present that her mother had gotten her thinking, the smaller and considered far cuter Pokémon would be a relief compared to the ill tempered dragon. Tugging out the trainer card Loome held it out with two fingers towards the cop. It was taken and examined for a moment before being handed back to her. “Sorry about that Ms. Laum, be safe tonight seems there are ruffians about.” He then moved passed her further down as she stepped out of the alley hood tugged up. “Next time I'll make sure he doesn’t get away.” She spoke before shifting her fingers along the pokeballs resting at the small of her back. 

There really weren't any injured but she knew that Vyrlo needed to get out his aggression before he took it out on a trainer. This paused her train of though before she tugged out her phone looking through the unlisted contacts for a message. A feral smirk appear as she stalked off. Well seemed there was a person refusing to pay and Vyrlo needed the outlet. A rapid text to see if it was still open followed by a message confirming it as hers. It would add nicely to her quota as well as that months pay. She could always visit Muz after, well after this job and the one she still needed to finish though a level headed Hydriegon would be the first thing needed. The man in question was overweight and greasy, Vyrol easily damaged him without even resorting to any actual attacks. There was a black eye courtesy of Loome herself and several deep gashes from her favorite dragon's teeth. The money he owed was tucked away safely as she once again went to find her first target, though there would be a stop at a base to drop off the funds as well as confirm it finished. Now with the extra tally to her name she was off once more only to mostly freeze as she spotted Muz standing there with a rather fluffy Eldagoss beside her easily dancing around the women as Loome made a slow smile and brushed back her hair. 

“Hey don't usually see ya out here, cops said there was some trouble in the area.” 

The sudden sentence startled the tall women who had been absorbed with the bundle in her arms. Thick blankets swaddling the egg keeping the slight chill of the night at bay. “Loome!'' The name came with a cry from the Eldegoss who jumped to make sure that the egg was fine. “Is there?” Her eyes darted around the area as Loome softly laughed. Sure she was the trouble that the cops were looking for but Muz didn’t need to know. “I was heading home, what are you doing out this late?” Loome fell into step easily beside Muz as she started forward again. “Work.” A simple answer that didn’t delve deeper. “They must working you hard if you are out this late.” A shrug. “Ain’t ta much hard work.” She spoke with a shrug before they paused outside of a cozy little cottage in a far better part of the city then where Loome herself lived. “This is my stop.” Muz spoke as Loome shifted hands stuffed into her pockets, hip cocking out a bit. “Hey are ya free tomorrow about Lunch?” Loome asked, earning a slightly surprised look from Muz who simply tucked a purple lock behind her ear though it moved right back to where it had been. “I could be, did you have something in mind?” The question caused Loome’s own features to flush. “I know this little place that makes a really nice watmel and mago salad, would you care to join me?” 

“How am I supposed to contact you?” Loome froze as this before tugging free a rather old receipt scrawling something onto it in her flowing handwriting before shoving it at Muz and bolting away. A laugh bubbled from Muz as she looked down, seeing an address and phone number along with a 1:30pm? On it. Another laugh as she stepped into her home Eldegoss giving a confused chirp before a happy trill as they entered the warm home an Arcanine lifting his head to bark a welcome before settling down once more. Flipping it over Muz frowned slightly wondering what Loome would need with so many burn heals though her mind jumped back to Loome’s Hydreigon with the nasty burn on it’s side weeks ago, it appeared to have healed well enough last time she was the dragon though there would always be that slight offset of the scales. “Odd.” After all, the date was set well before Loome had come in to get it tended.


	3. Lunch didn't happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died, several times over, enjoy, I am still working on this just forgetting to post.

Lunch hadn’t happened. Loome had found herself at home with only several hours of sleep before she was roused and expected at HQ. So she disappeared her phone silent. Hours melded into days, that shifted into weeks. By the time Loome returned she was exhausted and in exceedingly better standing than before. Her phone turned on for the first time since she vanished, had several messages and missed calls from Muz. Guilt suddenly gnawed at Loome’s chest over the exhaustion as she trudged her way to the familiar Pokémon center. None of her Pokémon were in dire need of healing but she felt she should apologize for her sudden disappearance. The familiar light music echoed around soothing to her frayed nerves, having been on edge for so long taking its toll as she almost stabbed her knife into a chair that suddenly appeared in her path. 

Stepping up to the counter she stopped Muz there her Indeedee humming along softly to the music. Not yet aware it was Loome she started her spiel. “Welcome to the Pokémon center would you li-” the metal tray fell with a clack as Loome offered a drained smile.”Hey sorry about disappearing after I asked ya on a-” the sentence was cut off by a rather fluffy cream colored tail suddenly in her mouth followed by a rather persistent Eevee head trying to shove it’s way into her mouth. “Hiro!” Muz exclaimed as Loome gently pushed the Pokémon away her tired eyes blinking while she spat out the fur still in her mouth. “Sorry about him, I was worried though.” Muz spoke softly her face presing into the eevee’s fur as Loome nodded her head and hummed. 

“Work called, they needed me in Alola pronto.” She hadn’t even gotten a proper night sleep since she landed there. “I did get you something.” Loome spoke hoping it wasn’t bold of her as she fished around in the bag still over her shoulder. “Where did ya get him?” chipped nails pointed to the Eevee as Muz watched with interest now simply petting said Pokémon. “I hatched him, he’s only two weeks old.” Old enough to cause trouble in her book as she placed a sunstone on the counter that was to be sold. More rummaging before a kings rock was placed down. “Those are some expensive items.” Muz commented as several dawn stones appeared. “A bonus for being on call for three months.” She spoke a fire stone places followed by several rare berries. “Come on.” She muttered darkly. Eevee during Loome’s search and Muz’s rapt attention at this action wiggled free after all affection was no longer being offered. “Aha!” 

Loome stood up right finally pulling out a glass orb with what appeared to be a gracidea blossom nestled in the center. As she did this a bright white glow flooded the counter. Loome’s eyes snapped towards it just as Muz’s did. The Eevee sniffing the stones had pressed his face onto the fire stone, in an attempt to take it or because he instinctively knew that this would trigger the evolution was anyone's guess. The tail and neck fur fluffed out as he grew in size the chestnut fur staining red as ears grew longer. “Flair.” The Pokémon called shaking the body now far too large for the counter before toppling from it as Loome stared the glass orb shaking in her grip. “Did he just?” Loome was dumbfounded. Her fingers reached touching the now warm fluff that was the newly evolved flareon's fur. "Hiro!" Muz called the Pokémon name causing the ears to fold back as the Pokémon pouted before he found himself scooped up Loome's mouth going dry watching this. “Hiro, you are so much fluffier and that’s nice and all but you shouldn’t go through another person’s items.”

Loome shifted gently setting the orb down on the counter before tugging out the small stand. “It’s fine, was going to sell it anyway.” She muttered softly watching the now useless stone that had one radiated heat and warmth slowly darken and fade into a useless chunk of citrine. Her fingers plucked it up watching the stone and if there was a rock type that would enjoy eating the stone. “I’m sorry there, didn’t know Hiro would get into it.” Loome only offered a shrug gently setting the stones back into her bag. “I mean I came here to say i’m sorry cause I kinda went off the grid not responding probably left ya at that place cause of work and just.” A hand touched Loome’s cheek raising her down case eyes. “Hey.'' The soft tone caused Loome’s eyebrows to knit together. “How about you try again after you get some sleep?” Muz asked the pad of her finger tracing the dark circle under her eye. Loome offered a smile nodding her head. “I did get ya this, i would've gotten an entire bouquets if i thought they could survive the trip.” A soft smile that made Loome want to stay and just watch her before nodding. 

“Yeah I’ll go get some sleep, see ya tomorrow?” She asked softly, eyes watching as Muz nodded. “Yeah.” A yip from Hiro as his face pressed into Muz’s then he wiggled free and weaved through Loome’s legs before returning to jump to the counter once more. Loome offered a few pets as well as a rather pointed yawn before she turned. “Tomorrow then.” Loome offered a smile as she made her way from the counter this time when the chair appeared she did stab it causing a worried look to cross Muz’s features as Loome whispered harsh words to the chair before the knife vanished back into a pocket. Indeedee tugged lightly on Muz’s jacket then made an excited noise, a finger pointing after Loome with sparkles in her eyes. “No, you are not allowed to get her knife, that I didn’t know she had until now.” A pout as the small black and white Pokémon kicked at the ground lightly looking longingly after Loome.


End file.
